The Legend of Spyro and Cynder: A New Destiny
by EeveenRayman4Smash
Summary: What if Cynder's egg was spared by Ignitus along with Spyros? What if Gaul was forced to get another replacement egg or eggs if the one egg that he was supposed to take was gone? All kinds of things can happen if one simple part was altered or prevented, both for the better and worst!
1. The Prolouge: Change in Destiny

_**Disclamer: All Spyro related characters belong to Universial/Sierra and Activision respectively. But characters like Crystal, Francine, Kassie and Byron I do own.**_

 _In the Year of the Dragon, in a world beyond realms... I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies foretold._

A Red Dragon, known as Ignitus the fire Guardian, entered the room where all of the eggs born in the year of the dragon where there in their nests, most of the eggs were of red, yellow, blue and green, but there was one whom was different then the others, that one egg…was purple. And that purple egg was the one whom the propecies claimed would bring about the destiny of all the dragon realms. As Ignitus approached it, he proceeded to guard it with such care.

 _But the Dark Master heard the prophecies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long before, but I... I thought we were ready. I thought they were safe... oh... how I was wrong._

Suddenly the temple itself started to shake as Ignitus started to look around, then he saw the Electric Guardian, Volteer, rushed into the temple to warn his friend.

"Save them! The Dark Armies have come!"

Realising the dark armies of the Dark Master have arrived and knowing why they would dare intrude the temple, Ignitus grabbed the purple egg and began to rush towards outside. However, just after taking no more then a few steps, Ignitus suddenly remembered something, he quickly went into another room and examined around. There his eyes caught sight of a Dark Purplish egg. Sighing in reilef, he grabbed the Black egg too and then he took off for the exit, clutching both eggs like his life depended on it.

Ignitus then reached the exit and flew away from the temple and the raid that was going on in there. He eventually reached to a place called the Silver River and landed gently down. Looking around he noticed two quite large mushrooms. He put the Purple egg in one of them and the Blackish Purple egg in the other one. Ignitus then gently pushed them down the river, to hopefully somewhere where they'll both be safe.

"May the Ancestors look after you! May they look after us all…"

After saying this, Ignitus flew back into the temple, hoping that maybe their will be other eggs he can hopefully save from their demise. However, when the fire dragon returned to the temple, he ended up seeing a horrible sight! He may have saved the purple and black eggs from the raid, but after seeing what he just witnessed, Ignitus still felt that he failed…

The next morning, both the purple and Dark Purple eggs kept floating down the river until they both came apon a distant swamp, there they were both discovered by a family of Dragonflies, both named Flash and Nina where apon seeing the egg, the both wondered what kind of creatures could possibly be living inside.

They didn't have to wait for long…


	2. Chapter 1: Light in the dark times

Chapter 1: Light in the dark times.

Later on that night, a reddish orange dragon passed around the room, hoping to get a message from his long time friend Ignitus. His white horns reflected off the candle lights in the room and his red crest on his head, neck and back stiffened with nervousness. He folded his black and yellow wings to help calm himself and he got onto the custom made bed for himself, his tail with a 3 hooked white tip swishing in a slow manner. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to take a little nap while he waited for Ignitus to return.

"Pyra? Pyra?"

The reddish orange dragon that was named Pyra woke up at the sound of the noise. He turned his head to see that a young sky blue female dragoness was standing next to him. She was a blue dragon with four yellow horns on the top of her head and cheeks and she also had two small red horns near her chin and she had 3 blue chrests on the back of her neck and pink markings on her head. She alos had a pink under belly, light blue claws, lavender and purple wings and her long tail had a fluffy pink tip.

"Crystal? What are you doing up so late?" Pyra asked the little dragoness.

"I...I couldn't sleep...Plus I was kind of thirsty too." Crystal admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

Pyra looked at her with a bit of sterness.

"Crystal, a 3 year old dragon like you shouldn't be staying up so late, your mother said so herself." Pyra lightly scolded her.

"I...I know Pyra. sorry." Crystal was about to turn around when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I just remembered something. I want to let you know that I saw Ignitus coming from the temple and-"

The moment she mentioned Ignitus' namem Pyra immeditely rushed out of the room and went to search for the Fire guardian. Soon enough, Pyra found him looking at the window toward the night sky. Even though Pyra hadn't seen Ignitus up close yet, he could tell that his old friend was in great depression. Pyra slowly aproached him.

"Ignitus?" Pyra questioned his old friend.

Ignitus turned to see his friend. There was great depression in his eyes.

"Pyra….I….."

Ignitus then just put his head down in shame. Pyra realized something really traumatic happened.

"Ignitus, what happened? Did-" Pyra tried to ask his friend when Ignitus interrupted him.

"The Dark Masters forces have raided the temple, overwelmed the other guardians and killed most of the eggs."

Pyra gasped in huge shock and his eyes widened in huge terror.

"The purple dragon's egg….and my sisters-" Pyra started to stammer. Ignitus then continued.

"I managed to save the Purple Dragon's egg before the apes could reach it, and I remembered the promise I made to your sister and I saved her egg as well."

Pyra sighed in relef that His sister's egg was spared from the raid and that the promise has been kept, but of coarse, the fact that the purple egg was saved was just as comforting too. But still, the fact all the other eggs were lost was enough to cause great grief and heartache in him.

"But the most of the other eggs were lost to the dark army." Ignitus continued. "And…."

Ignitus then came to Pyra and whispered something to him. Pyra became so shocked by the news that he nearly stumbled back a bit. Just when the sad news of what happened to the other eggs wasn't already depressing enough!

"I-Ignitus? What will we both do now?" Pyra asked with great concern.

"I don't know yet. But what I do know is that the raid on the temple is a clear sign that another war will soon come." Ignitus shook his head in great depression and regret.

Just then, a great big noise can be heard which not far from where both Ignitus and Pyra were.

"What was that?!" Ignitus said, his shock overriding his depression for now.

"I don't know, but I'm getting to the bottom of this now!" after saying this, Pyra immedetely ran out towards the exit.

"Pyra! wait up!" Ignitus as fast as he can went after him.

While running out, Pyra went pass Crystal who was just getting herself ready for bed.

"Pyra, what are-" Crystal began to ask.

"Crystal, stay inside no matter what!" Pyra instructed as he went out.

Outside the night, A Female Blue Dragoness was trying to fight against her life in order to rescue her electric dragon husband from the clutches of an armored Ape with his dreadwing. The two dragons were on their walk together when they were suddenly ambushed by this mysterious ape, whom was known as the asiassian. The female dragoness' husband sheilded his wife from the dark ape's attacks several times before finally getting overwelmed and captured by him.

"Lola! get out of here and save yourself!" The electric dragon warned her.

"No! I won't leave you Riki!" Lola answered back.

The asassin with his dreadwing then towered over Lola.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm afraid your time has come!" The asassian had in a muffled voice,

"What? the rhyme has summed?" Lola asked, not quite getting what he was saying.

This ended up making the ape quite angry.

"No you ignorant dragon!" The assassin yelled back at her which then made her own husband comment next.

"Listen, I'm not good at translating things either, but could you at least remove your helmet so we can at least try to figure out what you are saying?"

"Oh that's it!" The assassin lifted up his axe to make a finishing blow to Riki, but before he could even do so, he was caught off guard by some powerful flames making him drop Riki down without any harm done. Both dragons and turned to see their rescuers Pyra and Ignitus.

"Pyra! Ignitus!" Lola cried out.

"Hang on! We're coming guys!" Pyra breathed a flaming breath of fire towards the Asassian.

"Get back you monster!" Ignitus shouted while helping Pyra out.

Now enraged, The assassin attempted to fight back against the two fire dragons. They all exchanged powerful blows and attacks attempting to take the other one or ones out. Finally, after a long fight, both Ignitus and Pyra managed to defeat the Asassian. Knowing he's been beat for now, The assassin began to fly off.

"We shall meet again dragons!" The assassin called out as he took off to the skies and vanished.

"Uh…..did he just say we'll have meat once again?" Pyra asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Ignitus ignored his friend's question as he examined the two dragons.

"Are you alright Lola and Riki?" Ignitus asked with concern.

"I…..I think so…I'm a little tired, but I'm ok…." Lola answered while still trying to catch her breath.

"Me too-OW!" Riki clutched his foreleg in pain. Pyra quickly examined the wound.

"Riki! You've been wounded! You get to go get your injuries checked right way!" Pyra instructed with concern.

"What? I'll be just-" Riki tried to tell his friend when he then clutched his injury in pain again. Ignitus then came to both him and Lola.

"Lola, Riki, the temple has been raided by the dark army and most of the eggs were destroyed. The only ones I managed to save are the purple dragons and the egg of Pyra's late sister Malina."

Both dragons had a horrified look on their faces.

"Is that why we both heard a noise at the temple and we were attacked all of a sudden?" Lola asked in concern. Ignitus nodded.

"I fear another war will be appon us soon, and Riki, you are in no shape to fight at any cost." The fire guardian told them.

"But I can't just let innocent lives be lost to the dark ones again!" Riki complained. "Let me-"

"I'll volunteer." Lola announced.

The 3 male dragons looked at her in shock.

"Lola! You can't do this!" Riki protested.

"These are dangerous times and there's no guareente you'll be able to survive!" Pyra agreed with Riki.

"And you have a young child who needs your care, are you sure you are willing to go through with this?" Ignitus asked her.

Lola stalled for a minute, yes it was true she had a child Crystal to care for, but then she realized that if the war against the dark army wasn't stopped soon everyone she knows and cares about, including her own husband and daughter will be lost to it.

"Yes, I am more then sure. I want to help out in the war as much as I can." Lola turned to her husband. "Riki, I need you to go and let Ignitus and Riki to take you to get your wounds treated right away, once you are well enough, I'll leave Crystal in your hands so I will head off.

"But Lola, Crystal needs you, she needs her mother to look after her." Riki said in concern.

Lola nuzzled her husband's cheek.

"But she needs her own father more, I know you will take great care of her during my absence."

Riki hesitated for a moment. But then he nodded.

"Ok, I'll care for Crystal while you are gone." I promise.

Lola smiled. She then thought to herself: May the Ancestors give us a Light in these dark times.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Dark Meetings

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder: A New Destiny

Chapter 2: Crystal's memories and meeting Flame and the Asassians

6 years later…

The six year old Crystal looked out at her window, everything in the dragon City seemed normal for now, but her dad always told her to be on the look out since the Dark armies of the General and Dark Mistress can attack this city at anytime soon. Crystal sighed as she thought back to when her mother left her for the first time after her father recovered from his wounds given by one of the apes on a dreading.

*Flashback*

"Why do you have to leave Mommy?" The 2 year old Crystal asked her mother as she was preparing to meet Pyra, Ignitus and the other guardians.

"I need to go and help Pyra and his friends fight back the dark forces before they can bring any harm to the Dragon City and you, it's always a dragons duty to protect ones they love and care for." "And besides, you wouldn't want your dad to leave you, wouldn't you?"

Crystal thought for a moment.

"No, I don't. But still, what if something bad happens to you?"

"I will be fine my dear Crystal. I am very capable of handling on my own, and even if anything does happen to me, you still have your loving Father who will always look after you and you have the ancestors to always watch over you too."

Crystal, while still a bit upset, knew she was right. She still had her own Father and even if he was gone too, the ancestor will look after her too.

"Well…..Ok Mommy. But please be careful and if you can, please visit me from time to time, ok?"

Lola nodded while seeming to tear up too.

"Yes, I promise. Because you will always be my special baby to me."

Then Lola left Crystal in the care of her father Riki and head off to join with the other dragons for the great war….

*Flashback ends*

It's been at least a week and a half since her mom last visited her. The little blue ice dragoness worried about her safety everyday. Sure, at least she had her dad to look after her, but what he was suddenly called to participate in the war too and then something horrible happened that ends in losing both of her parents! She would be an orphan, and then…..

"No, wait, this is silly….." Crystal thought to herself. "My Mom is very tough when in battles. Nothing ever bad will ever happen to her."

Just when crystal finished calmming and reassuring herself, her father Riki opened the door and came to her.

"Crystal?" Riki, her father asked. Crystal then saw him and got off from the window.

"Yes, dad? Did you need me for something?" The eight year dragon asked.

" I've noticed that you have been staring at the window for a long time now." Her father told her. Crystal immeditly cringed back. She had no idea how to answer him, but she didn't want to lie about what her problem was either.

"It is about your mother Crystal?" Riki asked his daughter. Now knowing her father was onto her, Crystal spoke up.

"Yes dad. It's been a really long time since mom came over, and the war seems to be getting worse and worse each day. I hope she's doing alright." The blue dragoness sighed to herself. Riki thought a bit to himself. It was natural for her to worry about Lola since he himself was concerned for the well being of his own wife. But he had to give his own daughter a bit of hope. He then spoke to her.

"Crystal, I know it's been a long time since your mother had last visited you, and the war has been getting really bad recently but we still need to have hope in that everything will be alright. It is said by the ancestors that even the smallest amount of courage can be enough to turn around these dark times."

Crystal nodded, then she smile.

"Yes, I think you're right dad. Even if the dark armies are a lot stronger then us, we still won't give up hope. and plus there's the purple dragon that Ignitus spared at the night of the raid so maybe someday soon, the legendary purple dragon will come and save us all."

Riki chuckled and answered to his daughter: "Yes, maybe you are right, maybe when things are looking at it's worst, the purple dragon will come and save us all."

"Yeah, we should always never give up hope." Crystal answered with a smile on her face.

Riki then smiled at his daughter and hugged her which she eagerly hugged back. "Well, are you ready to go see your friends Byron, Kassie and Francine?" he asked her.

"I sure am dad." Crystal answered back and smiled.

"Ok then, let's get going." :) Then the two of them started to head off outside to meet with Crystal's friends…..

Meanwhile, somehere in the concurrent skies lies a huge tower looming over, no sunshine ever shown through the constant dark skies as thunder and lightning struck it from time to time. Hanging on top of it's peak was a dark crimson blood red dragon with dusty golden horns, dark yellow crest and muddy yellow and silver wings. He was quite large for a male dragon and his eyes were an almost souless yellow although if one were to squint carefully, one can see he has orange irises. He also had choker chains on his neck, front legs and tail. His wings had a lot of holes in them in account for the many victories he has won and his tail was dusty yellow with quite a few cracks in it.

His name was Flame, the top general (Besides the ape leader Gaul of coarse) of the dark armies.

He started to scowl as he was starting to loose his patience out of the fact the 3 so called dragon assassians were taking too much of his time.

"Ok, where the heck are those 3 assassin fools?! Gnasy gnorc, Ripto and that Sorceress jerk are late again! We won't be able to capture the last guardian if they keep it up like this!"

Flame once again scowled under his breath as he passed around the floor again.

"I really didn't want that blue lizard queen to come along, but The Mistress insisted she is of much better assistance then the other two and Gnasty and his big mouth convinced her all the more….."

Flame muttered and even swore a bit under his breath. He knew deep down his mistress knew what she was doing and her orders benefited everyone in the dark army, but he just wished she'd give him a break from the nonsense of the assassins and those apes.

"They should've gotten everyone else ready ahead of time…" Flame kept talking to himself as he paced around some more. Then he suddenly heard a noise and turned around. There he saw a giant green orc like creature in golden armor with museles, a small orange reptilian dinosaur wearing ninja assassin like clothing and an overgrown blue lizard with regal robes. Flame knew immediately by looking that it was the 3 hired asassinans his mistress hired.

"Sorry we're late Commander Flame, we were held up by some problems a while ago." The Green Orc told the dark red dragon nervously.

"If by problems Gnasty Gorc, you mean getting hugged slobbered all over by sir show off's pets!" The female lizard like dinosaur known as the Sorceress claimed while point towards the Orange male one.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Crush and Gulp act stupid and canine like when we're about to leave for an important mission!" Ripto, the orange dinosaur yelled back. Flame groaned at all 3 of their stupidity.

"Silence!" Flame shouted, having the 3 nervously turn to his attention then the large blood red dragon continued. "The important thing is that the 3 of you have all finally showed up. I've got the message from one of the ape soliders that The mistress is planning a surprise attack tomorrow morning to distract the dragon army long enough to capture the top squire Pyra and maybe if we're lucky the last guardian Ignitus too."

"Why do we need to capture the squire Flame?" Ripto asked him.

"Yeah, can't we just go after the fire guardian himself?" Gnasty Gnorc added.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the reason why that last guardian has avoided capture within these years?" Flame asked with a slight taunting tone in his voice. "Pyra his Squire and 2nd in command has been guarding Ignitus even more furiously in the last few years since the other guardians are in our clutches. And since he happens to be the sister of that Malina hero, he appears to be just as skilled as her in his own way as well. We'll need to figure out something get to both of them without being overwhelmed at the same time."

"Why not just send in the Mistress herself? She's actually killed several adult dragons in every battle she's entered." The Sorceress.

Flame thought for a second, then he nodded. "That may work. But we'll need to see if she is willing to enter the battle herself. If she agrees then this should a piece of cake for all of us."

"And not to mention pretty hot too." Gnasty Gnorc added with an excited growl.

Flame growled while his eyes burned with rage. "HEY! Hands off my sis-I mean the Mistress you creep!" Gnasty Gnorc squeaked in terror as his eyes widened in fear. Flame then continued.

"So we'll ask the Mistress if she is willing to participate in the battle with us and regardless of what answer she gives us, we'll head off soon. And remember all of you, Do not fail this mission no matter what! The mistress will not keep being merciful to you forever!"

Then everyone heard a mysterious voice. "Don't you worry Flame, I'll make sure none of you will fail this mission at all." Flame turned to see who spoke. He didn't see anything except for some green glowing eyes. He immediately recognized whom did those green eyes belonged to.

"Mistress Em-" Flame begain to speak.

"Yes, it's me. I've heard your conversion, and yes, I am more then happy to help you all out with the capturing." The voice said with an evil chuckle."


	4. Chapter 3: Fallen Warriors

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder: A New Destiny

Chapter 3: Fallen Warriors

The next Day.

Crystal was playing with her friends Francine, Kassie and Byron as usual. Even during the dark times of war, the thought of her own friends seemed to have chased Crystal's fears and sadness away. There was nothing like a great game of tag to make this one of her best days yet.

"Now you're it Francine!" Crystal cried out as she touched one of Francine's wings and then she ran off and so did Kassie and Byron. The young Green Dragoness named Francine giggled as she realized now she was the one who will have to chase everyone down. She had Blue horns, a tan underbelly and an Orange crest on her head, back and tail. Her yellow eyes brightened with excitement as she opened her yellow and blue wings and swished her tail with a grey blade like tip on top with eagerness.

"Oh, you are so going to be tagged Crystal." Francine called out to Crystal as she began to chase her down.

Running besides Crystal were two other dragons, a male named Byron and a female named Kassie. The male one was a red dragon with silver horns and a yellow orange crest. He had grey eyes and red violet wings with a tan underbelly and the tip of his tail was sea green. The female one was a yellow dragons with purple stripes and a lavender underbelly. She had green eyes and a tan crest. Her wings were grey and blue green and her tip of her tail was blue.

Francine then managed to catch up to Byron and tag him.

"Gottcha Byron!" Francine cried out in triumpth.

"Aw man, you know how much I hate running!" Byron complained.

"Oh really, then why did I see you going around in circles like a nut a few minutes ago?" Kassie asked with a blunt tone. "Face it Byron. You just don't like being it."

"But you guys run away faster then me!" Byron complained. "Besides, I'm starting to get a little bored of this game!"

"What? But we're just starting to have fun around here!" Francine said with a giggle.

"Actually, I think we should take a break from tag too." Crystal said standing up for Byron. "All of that running is making me exhausted now." She added with a few huffs and puffs.

"Ok, fine. We can stop." Kassie said with a shrug.

"Ok, does anyone else know what else we can do for today?" Francine asked everyone.

Before anyone could even start to think about it, everyone then sees a dragon flying by.

"I wonder where that dragon is going?" Crystal asked.

"That must be one of the dragon warriors fighting against the dark army." Byron said in excitement. Then he had an idea. "Hey! Maybe we can go check out the meeting that's going to take place!"

"I don't know Byron. Kids are not supposed to be in anyplace where the army is. It's very dangerous." Crystal said with worry.

"It's just a meeting. It's not like the opposing team is going to attack it at anytime. Besides, even if we're not allowed in there, we'll just take a peak secretly." Byron tired to convince to Crystal. Also, don't you want to see your mom Crystal?"

"Well…I do miss my Mom a lot." Crystal admitted.

"I still don't know guys…." Francine said with worry.

"Well…..would you rather just stand around and be bored?" Kassie said with a look that says I rather risk being caught then doing nothing all day. Francine had to admit that it would count as something to do. She then swallowed hard.

"Ok, I'm in, Let's go check it out." Francine said with reluctance.

"Now we're talking!" Byron said in excitement.

"I think we should just check it out secretly." Crystal suggested. "I don't think any of the adult dragons would want us to actually go to the meeting anytime soon."

"Good idea." Byron nodded.

The four kid dragons then headed off to find the meeting the dragon warriors were going. Once there, the 4 kids waited until no one was around, then they snuck into the place by ducking and crawling around. Luckily, they all managed to evade detection from everyone and were all able to see all of the dragons in the meeting place. Crystal's mom, Lola was there so it made Crystal happy to see her, even if it was secretly. There was also Ignitus, Pyra and any other adult dragons in there as well.

"Are there any sightings on where the Queen of terrors Ember or her dragon major Flame or any of the 3 dragon asassians might be?" One of the dragon warriors asked the Squire, Pyra.

"I have heard several reports that the dark queen Ember is planning to make her first preparations of what ever she might be planning this time in the Dante Freezer Mountains, but I'm still not sure what excatually it might be. Have any guesses Ignitus?" Pyra turned to the last remaining guardian.

"I don't think so Pyra. But it can't mean anything good for sure, in additon, I still fear that the information that we do have might as well be false rumors just to have all of us lose track of her." Ignitus answered to Pyra.

"But we'll need to do something and fast." Lola spoke up. "More islands and realms have been lost to Ember and her dark army, not to mention that many of out solders ended up betraying us and have sided with her. If she reaches a point where her troops out number us, There will be no safe place to hide if we're forced to retreat, not even in the Dragon city of warfang.

Crystal turned to her friends in confusion, she then started to whisper to them in order to avoid getting attention from the dragons in the meeting.

"Who's this "Ember" guys? I've never even heard about her before." Crystal admitted while whispering.

"What? You know know who Ember is?" "The infamous Terror of the skies?" Byron whispered back

"Byron, we never even told her who she is, remember?" Kassie reminded Byron. Francine then decided to tell Crystal who Ember is.

"No one really knows where Ember came from, I've never even seen Ember myself, but I've heard rumors that dispite the fact she's pink, she is a horrible demon like dragon who is very skilled in fighting and using horrible breath attacks that no one has ever even seen." Francine told Crystal.

"She's also really clever too, when it seems like she has turned coward and is running away from you, she'll turn around and attack or even kill you when you least expect it. And her powers are really painful too." Byron added.

"And she also has on her side a ferocious fire dragon beast named Flame and these creepy and ugly monsters known as the 3 Dragon assassins who are just as strong and powerful as her. You never want to mess with her at anytime." Kassie concluded as Crystal just stared at her friends with a shocked face and then gulped in fear.

"Wow, I don't want to face Ember or any of her minions at anytime." Crystal said in horror as she looked to the ground. "No wonder Mom and dad are so fearful of my safety. She sounds really tough and dangerous."

"Yeah, but there's also the rumored Purple dragon who will one day save us." Byron said in confidence. "If anybody is capable of defeating that Ember monster, it's her."

"Byron, we haven't heard anything about him ever since Ignitus ended putting his egg down the river to who knows where along side another egg he managed to save." Kassie told him. No one knows where it might've ended up now." If anything, some of us beileve the worst has happened to it."

"That's not true Kassie." Francine told her friend. The prophecies say that the Purple dragon will come and save us so I'm sure it has survived, and who knows? Maybe the other dragon that Ignitus saved will fight alongside him too." She said with a wink.

"I'm still not so sure-" Kassie tried to speak up, but Crystal interrupted her.

"Francine is right. the prophecies did say that the purple dragon will one day come to save all of us." Crystal said, cheering up by Francine's words. "and even if it never does come to pass, well, we still shouldn't give up hope. Someday the wars will end and peace will come for all of the lands, I'm sure of it."

Even though Kassie did wanted to say otherwise, Crystal's smile and cheerfulness were really infecting her, so she couldn't help but to smile back and nod. The 4 dragon kids then turned to secretly hear more from the adult dragons.

"So Ember has taken complete control of Tall plains weeks ago. Have you heard of any news of her taking over other areas?" Ignitus asked Pyra.

"Yes, I heard from one of our scouts that she has also taken over Munitions Forge 2 days ago and forced the inhabinats to work in the mines for her army." Pyra replied to the elder fire guardian.

"So the rumors are true." Ignitus responded. "Any other information?"

While Pyra continued on with his report, Crystal and her friends still continued to listen in secret. After a few minutes as passed, Crystal suddenly had a strange look on her face.

'Something wrong Crystal?" Byron asked her.

"Have you guys heard something weird?" Crystal replied to Byron and the others.

"Like what?" Francine asked in confusion.

"I don't know something like sparks and flame sizzling?" Crystal answered back.

All of a sudden, an explosion can be heard, The dragon kids, Ignitus, Pyra and the other adult dragons turned to see what it is and there they saw a horrifying sight! There were ape soliders, ape commanders with dynamite and even dreadwings charging towards them!

"They found us!" Ignitus and Pyra both exclaimed. The eyes of the 4 dragon kids widened in horror as they saw the ape soliders.

"Apes?! How can they attack at a place like this?" Crystal softly asked to her friends while whimpering in fear.

"And how did plan such an ambush like this?" Francine said in total worry. Byron's heart pounded in fear as he started to step back.

"Oh crud! We can't just stick around, we gotta get out of here!" Byron suggested while his fear was increasing.

"For once, I agree." Kassie answered to her friend.

Kassie, Crystal and the other 3 dragon kids turned around to try and escape, but before they could even start runing, Kassie was suddenly grabbed by the tail and yanked away, screaming as she went!

"KASSIE!" Crystal, Byron and Francine cried out as they went after her. The yellow dragon, after being captured, Kassie was forced to turn around to see her captors. Crystal, Byron and Francine did the same once they caught up to their friend The captors were none other then Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and The Sorceress.

"Who are you freaks?!" Kassie declared as she gave them an angry glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call us freaks, winged lizard. I am Decorus, the beautiful Sorceress of the 3 Dragon Asassians." The Sorceress told Kassie whom the yellow dragons thought that the blue lizard definitely didn't live up to her name.

"I'm Ripto, the wealthy ninja of the 3 assassins." He said proudly which called Crystal and Byron to give each other weirded out looks.

"And I'm Gnasty Gnorc, the Knight of the 3 dragon assassins." He declared as he showed the dragon kids his spiked club, making them gulp in fear.

However, Byron then stood his ground and growled at them.

"Well, you better let Kassie go! We dragons are a lot stronger then we look!" Byron challenged them.

"Yeah! We'll never let any of you hurt our friend!" Crystal agreed with Byron.

"Guys, no…." Francine whispered while she squeaked in terror, knowing that kids like them will never take on experienced killers like them.

"So you're looking for a challenge huh?" Gnasty Gnorc questioned them. "No problem, we're looking for a bit of target practice anyway."

"You are all going to fear and beg for your lives once we're through with all of you." Ripto said while he grinned psychotically.

"Bring it you monsters!" Byron challenged them all. The red dragon charged ahead, trying to toast Ripto with his flame breath, but the small orange dinosaur leaped out of the way and fought back throwing shurikens towards him. While Byron managed to dodge most of them, he didn't pay any attention to the last one and ended up getting hit in the leg by it. Byron screamed in pain as Ripto laughed at his misery.

"Byron!" Francine cried out, she then turned to Ripto in fierce anger. "You'll pay for this creep!" She cried out as she started to head towards Ripto, but Gnasty Gnorc stepped in and slammed his spiked club at her front claw, making her roar out in agony. Crystal then stepped in and attempted to help her friends out, but was having a difficult time due to Decorus trying to blast her with her magic. Byron, Francine and Crystal each attempted breathes and blows on the 3 assassins, but even when their attacks did hit them from time to time, it barely had any effect on them at all. The assassins on the other hand did a much better job at attacking and hitting them. But if there is one thing the 3 dragon kids did have, it was determination not to give up…..

Meanwhile, The adult dragons weren't doing well in their fight against the dark army either. Dispite the fact the dragons were a lot stronger, there were more apes in the army then there are dragons. There also times when the apes were a lot stronger then the dragons themselves, especially the ones with their dreadwings. Bombs and elemental breathes can be seen everywhere as explosions and clashes can be heard about in about 5 miles at least. Pyra out all of the other dragons was trying the hardest to win the fight, or if winning is impossible then at least try to defend Dragon City and the younger dragons from being wounded or worse. Ignitus then came to him.

"How are you doing Pyra?" The Fire guardian dragon asked him.

"I'm having a bit of difficulty, but I can still survive this!" Pyra answered his old friend. Lola and Riki then came next to the two fire dragons.

"We've managed to take out a lot of their reinforcements, but it doesn't look like they're backing down that easily!" Lola reported to Ignitus and Pyra.

"My wife and I both have a bad feeling that the worst in this battle has yet to come." Riki added.

"We shouldn't give up just yet guys. The list of reinforcements are slowing dwindling, so we should be able to-" Pyra tried to speak when the 4 dragons heard a terrifying roar in their direction. They ended up freezking in shock by the roar and so did the other dragons who heard it.

"Is…..Is that….." Riki tried to say.

"It's her." Ignitus finished speaking for him.

As the Dragon kids continued to battle against the 3 dragon assassins, they all suddenly heard the same roar that the dragon adults heard.

"What was that?!" Francine cried out.

Ripto, knowing whom the roar belong to, just smiled. "Ah, looks like she's here now."

"Who's here?" Crystal asked.

"Our Mistress Ember, duh." Decorus the Sorceress answered her.

"Would you kids like to see her?" Gnasy Gnorc asked with a wicked grin.

"Not really." Kassie responded.

"Too bad!" The sorceress said as she teleported the dragon kids to a place where they are just far enough so the Dragon adults won't see them, before the kids could even try to figure out what just happened, the 4 of them then caught sight of a horrifying sight that the adult dragons are seeing too. Crystal, Kassie, Byron and Francine's mouths dropped open as their eyes widen in terror as they couldn't beileve what they were seeing: The large dragoness who was fighting against the dragon army was hot pink in color with a tan underbelly for sure. (and pink probably wouldn't be that terrifying if she was a normal dragon.) But the color of her scales were nothing compared to her form! Her eyes were a terrifying, sinister and almost soulless green color while she she had two large tan horns on her head and four smaller tan horns on her cheeks. The crest on her head and side of her tail were purple and she had a black necklace on her neck with the medallion shaped a lot like a skull. She also had black braces on her front legs and two black braces on her tail. There were purple markings on her head, cheeks, legs and back. She also some red wing blades on her tail while her pink and tan wings had many holes in it as a symbol of the many victories she won. Finally, the tip of her tail looked like a red dagger with a lot of cracks in it. The dragons didn't want to beileve this, but there was also no mistaking it.

It was the Terror of the skies Misstress herself: Ember.

"Is…..Is that….." Crystal tried to speak when Ripto interrupted her.

"Yep. That's Ember alright, not some dragoness you want to mess with."

The dragon kids looked at the vile beast with fear in their hearts, dispite knowing all about her, the fact that they are seeing her with their own eyes is just about enough to cause them to shake in true terror.

Meanwhile, Lola, Pyra and some of the other dragon soliders attempted to fight against Ember, but she blocked every attack with her wings and struck back in such strength and speed. When some of the adult dragons attempted to sneak up behind her, she quickly noticed their presence and breathed her dark fire breath around them in order to hold them in place.

"Oh, what's this? Trying to sneak up on me, are you? That's quite new from all of my other encounters I had before." Ember said with a wicked grin on her face. Pyra, being careful not to go near the flames spoke up.

"Ember, what is your purpose in doing this?! You and your minions captured the other guardians, destroyed many homes, innocent lives and even black mailed some of us to turn to your side! What good will that do?! As the fire dragon glared at Ember, she just gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, I really can't tell you any of my own goals in what I'm doing, not yet anyway. But you see, I have great plans for you all that will benefit those who are loyal to me and will teach all of you not to mess with those who never wanted anything to do with you." Ember said while having a look of evil on her face.

"Your army has attacked us first and we've never done anything to have hurt other communities! We are a generation of peace which I highly doubt you or your allies are yourself!" Lola retorted back.

Ember merely laughed. "No, it is your kind who has always been the most salvage of all of us and the reasons why I'm doing the things I do? Well….." Ember then began to form black smoke around her mouth. "Sometimes you have to do nasty things, even kill, in order to benefit those around you!" Ember then tired to breathe shadow on Lola, but a dragon solider pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Unfortunately, the effects of shadow overtook him as he started to attack his own allies!

"See, this is what you dragons are all are! Nothing but back stabbers and I'll make sure I'll vanquish you all for my friends!" Ember then breathed shadow on another dragon solider, making him attack his own friends too, then she proceeded to breath fear on all of the other warriors, including Pyra. However, Lola somehow managed to recover from her fear faster then the others and attempted to attack Ember, but she merely swiped the ice dragons with her claws and bit her on the side, making her bleed.

"MOM!" Crystal screamed out in horror when she saw her own mother being attacked by Ember. At that moment, Crystal put her own fears aside and went off to rescue her own mother.

"Crystal! What are you doing?! You can't just run out into the battle field!" Kassie cried out.

"You're going to get yourself killed out there!" Byron called out.

But it was too late for them, Crystal already went towards Ember and breathed out a blast of ice on her leg, it didn't hurt the pink dragons, but it did manage to get her attention.

"Now what do we have here?" Ember said, perking up her interest.

"Crystal! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be here!" Lola yelled at her own daughter. Crystal ignored her mother's comment and yelled at Ember.

"You're such a bully Ember! Stop picking on my mom!"

"Awwwww, how sweet. The little baby dragon wants to protect her own mama. Isn't that nice?" Ember commented wickedly.

"Crystal! Run away! Please get out of here and save yourself!" Lola told her daughter with fear now increasing in her.

"No mom! I won't let you get hurt!" Crystal yelled back, determined not to leave her mother alone.

"My, such a brave little child, aren't you?" Ember commented. "Well, if you insist on defending her, maybe you can see if you can stand up….TO ME!"

Ember attempted to leap towards Crystal, but Lola acted quickly and pushed her daughter out of the way. Unfortunately, this act of love came with a huge price, for Ember quickly slashed Lola with fast and furious claw swipes, followed by a quick shot of poison breath to her chest, killing the female blue dragon instantly.

"MOM! NOOOOO!" Crystal cried out in horror and sadness at seeing her mother now dead before her. Ember on the other hand merely laughed in evil joy at what she accomplished, she then turned to see Crystal and gave out a look that said it wouldn't be of a waste of time if she were to kill another dragon on the spot. Crystal, overcome with fear and sadness, ran away from her as fast as she can. Ember attempted to follow her but was attacked from behind by Pyra.

"You dirty murderer! I can't beileve you would go as far as to kill an innocent mother dragons!" Pyra scorned Ember as he gave her a glare. Enraged by the sudden attack, Ember fought back, but to her surprise, he not only dodged her, he also fought back, using his spear to injure her. The two dragons began to exchange blows and fire breathes against each other. Niether side wanting to give up and surrender. Meanwhile, Crystal managed to catch up to her 3 friends who had worried looks on their faces.

"Are you ok Crystal?" Kassie asked with worry.

"What just happened?" Byron said with concern.

"It's…..It's mom….. Ember attacked her…..and now she's….." Crystal started to speak but then cried out in tears of sadness.

"Oh no…." Francine said sadly as she and the other dragon kids understood what just happened to Lola.

During the battle against the two dragons, Pyra started to win against his fight against Ember as the hot pink dragons was starting to get tired.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you Ember?!" Pyra unwittingly taunted her. "Now you should know never to mess with-" Pyra suddenly cried out in pain as he felt a sharp slam on his tail. He turned to see that Gnasty Gnorc had actually snuck up behind him and had injured his tail with his spiked club while he wasn't looking.

"Ha ha! Got ya good, didn't I?" Gnasty Gnorc taunted the young fire dragon.

"Why you…" Pyra started to say in anger, but was hit on his left side by a bunch of shurikins by Ripto. Before he could even turn around to face him, he was then shot by a magical blast from the Sorceress and he finally fell to the ground, defeated. Ember seemed to be pleased by the 3 dragon asissians.

"Well, you've all came to intervene and you managed to take down that annoying menace? Seems you guys are not as useless as I thought." Ember said, impressed.

"At your service Mistress." Ripto bowed before her.

"Yeah, that's what were here for." the Sorceress said while looking at her nails. Pyra, while in pain, tried to get up.

"You're not only a murderer, you're also a cheater too!" Pyra accused Ember "Having your dirty minions do all the-" Pyra then heard a terrifying roar, so did the Dragon kids. The 4 kids looked up to see a terrifying red dragon coming towards them.

"Is…..Is that Flame?!" Kassie said in terror.

"Oh no….." Crystal squeaked out, Fearing the worst.

The dark red dragon beast roared again as he charged towards the dragon kids. The 4 little dragons tried to escape, but they were quickly captured by him as he grabbed them all by his mouth. He then flew over to where Ember and the others were.

"Mistress Ember? I found 4 annoying dragon kids that these 3 assassin fools were supposed to capture minutes ago!" Flame reported in annoyance.

Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and The Sorceress each gave each other an uh oh look. Ember became stunned as she looked at the assassins, then at flame and then back at the assassins. She shook her head as she muttered to herself "Idiots." She then spoke up.

"You 3, capture those dragon kids now! Flame and I will deal with Pyra here."

"Uh….are we going to get punished for goofing up?" Gnasty Gnorc asked Ember.

"Don't ask her that idiot!" Decorus yelled at him.

"I will talk about this later, right now get those dragons now!"

"Yes mistress!" The 3 dragon assassins responded. Crystal and her friends tried to sneak out of here, not wanting to face anymore danger. But the 3 assassins noticed what they were doing and stopped them in their tracks.

"Nuh uh uh! Can't have you kids going anywhere! You're going to be fine prisoners for our cells in the Dark Queen Ember's lair!" Ripto boasted as he and the other two assassins captured the kids and put them in cages for Flame to carry. Pyra on the other hand tried one last attempt to get up, but was unable to in time as he saw both Ember and Flame coming towards him…

Ignitus had just fended off the last of the apes when he heard a shout that sounded like Pyra's voice! The Fire guardian raced on to try and find his friend only to see in horror that Ember has already taken him! The hot Pink Dragoness while flying off, taking him in her claws, just like how she did with the other 3 guardians. Behind her was Flame with Gansty Gnorc, Ript and the Sorceress on his back and he was holding some cages that contained Crystal, Francine, Kassie and Byron. Pyra, seeing his old friend, managed to shout out

"Ignitus!"

Pyra then with all of his strength, threw his spear towards Ignitus as the fire guardian managed to catch it without hurting himself. Ignitus looked at the spear in sadness as he lost not only another solider, but a valuable friend too. And the fact some dragon kids were captured too just made him all the more miserable. Ignitus now felt lost with all of the failures he had experienced in his life.

"Pyra…" Ignitus muttered as he put his head down in shame.


	5. Chapter 4: Finding the light of Hope

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder

 **Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time. I had way too many stuff to do in my lifetime and all. ^^; Don't panic though. The fanfic series is not dead. I'll never allow it. So now here's the 4th chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy! ^^**

"What do you mean you weren't able to save Pyra, my wife and my daughter?!"

Riki was furious at Ignitus when he found out about the death of Lola and the kidnappings of Crystal and Pyra. Ignitus very dismayed at the situation right now, did his best to speak up.

"I understand your pain of the loss of Lola and Crystal, and trust me, I was very devastated myself when Lola died and some of the dragon children and even Pyra were captured, but-" Before Ignitus can speak further, Riki interrupted him.

"How can you let this even happen Ignitus?! I expected more out of you from a Fire Guardian like yourself! I should've known that you won't be able to save anyone when you can't even save the other 3 guardians from being captured!"

Ignitus put his head down in shame, reminded of his own failures to save the other dragon guardians from being captured by Ember and Flame. And that raid on the temple that night… Riki continued to speak.

"I can't even look at you right now! You call yourself a great guardian Ignitus?! Well, not every dragon thinks you are anymore and now I'm starting to see why myself!"

"I know, I have had many failures in the past that I'm not proud of myself." Ignitus admitted to Riki, but then continued to spoke. But we still mustn't give up Hope Riki." "And maybe the purple dragon-" it was at that point when Riki interrupted him again.

"Don't even get me started on the "Purple dragon" Ignitus! We haven't heard anything about him ever since you put it on the silver river along with that other egg you managed to rescue! Many of us are now starting to fear the worst has happened to them! Also, even if the purple egg did survive, It would take several and I mean several years to train him into a potential warrior, and if this war keeps up, All will be lost within only 3 years or maybe less!"

At last, Ignitus was not able to say anything. He looked at Riki in sadness and possibly defeat. The dark wars have gotten worse and worse within the last several years, and the arrival of Ember and Flame to take charge only just made things a whole lot worse.

"We've decided that there is going to be some changes around here Ignitus. Since Lola is now gone and you have committed your biggest failure yet, Some of us decided that I'm going to be taking over in leading the army." Riki announced to Ignitus. The fire guardian looked at Riki in shock.

"You?! But...Riki, Ember has killed thousands of dragons who dared to try and challenge her, Are you even confident enough that you'll be able to survive her attacks?" Ignitus asked in concern. Riki just huffed in pride.

"Are you forgetting something Elder dragon?" Riki challenged the fire guardian. "I'm a Red Dusk Dragon. One who can use elements of fire and ice. I can't learn every single element like a purple dragon, but at least I can battle as effectively as one."

"Y-Yeah, but-" Ignitus stated helplessly when Riki interrupted him again.

"Forget it! I think now is the time to prove to the world that we don't need guardians to tell us what to do anymore!: Riki announced with a huff and ran out of the temple to take flight.

"We're not like kings and monarchs Riki!" Ignitus shouted to him, but it appeared that the red dusk dragon either couldn't hear him or ignored him, probably the latter. Riki cried out in the air.

"Daddy is coming to save you Crystal!" after saying this, Riki finally disappeared into the night sky.

Ignitus, knowing that it was useless to try and chase after Riki, just sighed and put his own head down in shame. The dark forces led by Ember and her assistant Flame kept getting worse and worse each day, and the opposing side, Especially since Lola is now fallen is being to strongly lose hope. Now...for the first time...Ignitus was beginning to loose hope too...

Crystal still clawed and even bit at the bars of her cage as she and her friends were dragged into the center of Ember and Flame's lair. The blue dragoness felt pure rage and hatred at how Ember killed her own mother. She would've deliberately attacked the giant pink dragoness if we wasn't also terrified of her at the same time. Crystal then felt herself being lead out of her cage and saw that Francine, Kassie and Byron were lead out too. Crystal looked around. The lair itself seemed very dark and spooky with loads of torches containing green and blue fire and a lot of cravings of Embers head with some of Flames too. She looked at her friends and they looked at her. Even if they had anything to say to each other, they couldn't due to the fact they feared any word they might say might result in either Ember or Flame hearing them and doing who knows what to them. So the 4 dragon kids just looked at Ember herself. The pink dragoness appeared to be speaking to Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and the Sorceress.

"Well, you 3 ended up slacking off when it came to capturing these 4 dragon kids, but you did manage to save me from getting defeated by Pyra. So I have mixed feeling about what I should do with all of you…." Ember attempted to continue when Ripto interrupted her.

"Yeah, so about that reward for helping you out?" Ripto asked her with a smirk. Ember didn't quite understand what he was getting at. But she soon realized something and groaned.

"Are you friggin serious?! Ember scowled.

"Come on, we saved your life Mistress, can't a ninja thief get a little something?" Ripto said, pretending to pout. Ember could clearly see the hidden smirk on his face. However, deciding it would be useless to argue, The evil pink dragoness sighed and got out a bag full of clear see through gems.

"You know, you almost don't really deserve this!" Ember claimed as she poured out the clear gems for Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc and The Sorceress.

"Those two are getting diamonds too?" Ripto questioned Ember.

"Why not, we helped you, remember?" Decorus playfully haughtily told him with a wink. Gnasty Gnorc giggled at the conversation while Ripto just huffed in annoyance.

"You guys are getting paid in diamonds?" Crystal asked Ember in curiousnesssomething.

"Yeah, I thought diamonds don't exist anymore." Byron added.

"WHEN DID EMBER GIVE YOU TWO PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" Flame roared in anger, causing Crystal and Byron to squeak back in terror. The giant blood red dragon turned back to Ember and muttered something like "stupid kids".

"Yes, but they will also be helpful to us, provided if they are obedient as well." Ember answered to him.

"Like we'll ever obey the likes of you." Kassie said sarcastically.

"Quiet small one!" Ember said in a terrifying, but not as loud tone, causing the yellow dragoness to quickly shut her mouth.

"Wow. Neither Ember or Flame is going let things be this easy." Byron thought in fear.

"Now, as you might of figured it out by now. Flame and I are going to have you all do some military and physical work for us." Ember told the kids.

"Wh-What kind of of military and physical work?" Francine asked while trembling.

"Oh, you know, fixing the dented armory, working on making weapons for our soliders, digging up spirit gems for all of us if wounded in battle and such." Flame paused for a bit, but then he continued." And, if necessary, you will all occasionally help us in battle if called."

"What?! NO way! We'll help any of you monsters out!" Byron called out in anger and refusal to obey.

"Yeah! Turning against our dragon allies is so vile!" Crystal agreed.

Flame growled and gave them an "Now I want to kill you all look". But Ember pushed him back before he could do any harm to them. However, She didn't seem that pleased herself either.

"Hmpth! I will not tolerate any stubborn dragons on my watch!" I advice you to obey now or there will be severe Coniquinces!" Ember scowled at the kids.

"Yeah you stupid kids!" Gnasty Gnorc unwittingly interrupted her. Ember turned to him with a glare.

"Will you just shut-" Ember started to yell at the gnomic. But then she realized something and gave him a wicked smile.

"Actually, I've now thought of a perfect punishment for you 3 for slacking off now." Ember said maliciously.

Gnasty Gnorc looked confused by this at first but then realized what she mean and gave a look of complete horror. Ripto and Decoras meanwhile looked at him with an "Way to go jerk, now we're all going to be punished look".

Ember raised her claws in the air. "This is what you all get for slacking off!" She announced as she scratched them all on their faces, making the 3 minions scream out in pain as moderate cuts then formed on their scratched up faces. It wasn't enough to form serious injuries, but it still looked pretty bad.

"Now, if you 3 slack or goof off next time, you are going to get more then just mere cuts!" Ember warned the 3. She then turned to her blood red dragon commander. "Now, will you kindly continue Flame?"

"Yes mistress." Flame answered her. He then turned to the kids. "Now, don't be fooled by what you just saw little punks. Ember is capable of giving out more straight in her blows when she wants to.' 'What she did to those assassins are just a mercy kind of punishment."

"You mean….it's a lot worse if provoked?" Crystal asked timidly.

"You better believe it." Flame told the blue dragoness. "Sometimes if really angry, she can outright kill you in a single blow. Other times, she lets me join in the fun and we both do the killing together." Flame's orange eyes then glowed fiercely as he gave an evil chuckle. "So, obey us and the rules, then nothing bad will ever happen to any of you. Understand?"

Now realizing that none of them will even make it through the night alive if they said no, Crystal, Kassie, Francine and Byron reluctantly nodded in defeat,

"Good. I beileve we have come to a total agreement now." Flame stated, then he turned to Ember. "Mistress. If you will?"

Ember turned her attention to the kids, then she spoke.

"For the time being I have our apes gguideuide you to your rooms, and by rooms, I mean your prison cells. I'll expect you to start proving yourselves worthy by tomorrow night, so..NO TRYING TO ESCAPE AT ANY POINT!"

Ember's roaring command made the 4 dragon kids yelp in terror. Not wanting to anger Ember or Flame anymore, they didn't say anything else or ask anymore questions. Well, that is until Francine noticed Decoras was trying to ignore the bad cut on her arm.

"Hey, I think you should get that checked-" Francine tried to say.

"Don't talk to me brat!" The sorceress scowled at her, causing the green dragoness to jump back.

Crystal still breathed ice on the cell walls in anger as she also held back the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. The young blue dragoness was still not used to the fact they put her in a cell completely separate from her friends, preventing her from seeing them. She could also not beileve that both Ember and Flame would be so cruel to her, Byron, Kassie and Francine. Crystal was also still enraged at the fact that Ember murdered her mother right in front of her own eyes. She was angry, yes, but she also felt helpless. Helpless at the fact she can't do anything to avenge her mother's death and if she even tried to challenge the evil pink dragoness, she will be murdered herself within 15 seconds. But she still wanted to get revenge on Ember somehow.

"I'm going to kill Ember and her associate Flame for what they did! I don't know how, but I swear I'll do it!" Crystal whispered to herself. She normally didn't really enjoy killing or the thought of blood shed at all. In fact, she would end up being completely terrified a even the sight of a single drop of blood from a cut. But ever since that moment where she saw her own mother fall, she was more focused on getting revenge on Ember rather then her own fear of blood. As Crystal still mulled about what she was going to do, she ended up hearing a really odd noise.

"What was that?!" Crystal said to herself. She looked around, it didn't appear that anyone was here, or at least it appeared that way at first. But then Crystal look another look and she ended up seeing two large creatures in front of her. One of them was sky blue with a lavender underbelly. He also had ram like horns and very tiny wings which if Crystal didn't knew any better, she would've mistaken him for a two legged dragon. But his features, especially his tail confirms her he was very much like a dinosaur. The other creature was dark green in color, had very long and curved yellow horns and was four legged. His own tail was very similar to the blue creatures excluding the color. Crystal shuddered for the fact that how they're starting at her with their beast like green eyes gave her the creeps.

"Uh, H-Hello?" Crystal said nervously, hoping they weren't planing to do anything bad to her.

"Whoa! You're a little dragon, aren't you? That's awesome!" the blue dinosaur commented to her.

"Hey! Wanna see my secret food stash?" the green dinosaur asked her.

"Um…..who are you guys?" Crystal questioned them, noticing they both seem to be quite dense.

"Oh, I'm Crush, I love to smash stuff." The blue dinosaur said happily.

"And my name is Gulp, and I'm a big eater." the green dinosaur answered with a smile.

"Uh…..nice to meet you two?" Crystal said, not knowing how to react to the two of them. "I'm Crystal, and….do you work for Ember?"

"You mean boss Ripto's Pink dragon queen? Yep. she does." Crush answered Crystal.

"She's really cool!" Gulp agreed.

"Uh, I don't really know about Cool…." Crystal thought to herself, She was suddenly then interrupted by her own thoughts as something wet hit her feet. She looked up to see Gulp drooling right in front of her. "Eeeeeeewwww!" Crystal thought once more. She then spoke up. "Uh, Crush, is your friend gulp hungry or something? Because he looks like-" Crush then interrupted her.

"Yep. My buddy gulp is always hungry." The blue dinosaur then turned to his green companion.

"Wanna see my food stash?" Gulp asked Crystal again.

"Uh…..Maybe later." Crystal said to Gulp, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Awww, come on!" Gulp tried to convince her. "I got a lot of awesome food in there, a lot of them are still alive!" At that point Crystal became a bit disgusted.

"Y-You think I'm a scary monster? Is that why you don't wanna see it?" Gulp answered in a way that he was about to cry. Crystal then started to feel bad.

"No no no! What I mean is…I'd love to see your collection." The blue dragons said while trying to smile. Gulp then immediately cheered up.

"Ok, let me show you!"

Some minutes has passed and Crystal was finally in her own place at her cell again. She felt really really disgusted at all of "foods" she had seen, which consisted of loads of gross meat, a bunch of half eaten stuff, some still living creatures and even non edible items. The blue dragons forced herself to be polite about everything she saw since it didn't seem that either Gulp or Crush seemed to be bad, dispute working for Ripto, Flame and Ember. Crystal was glad to be laying down again.

"Well I guess, these two aren't really that bad. Maybe a little bit dense and obviously working for evil people, but there's still some good in them, nonetheless." Crystal admitted to herself while smiling since they did seem to be friendly at the moment. But then Crystal want back to being angry at the situation she was in.

"But still, I can't believe some creatures like them would want to work for someone like Ember!" Crystal growled to herself. "She's just about the most nastiest thing in the world."

"You really should watch your tone young lady." An unknown voice said.

"Who said that?" Crystal examined the room to see if anyone else was there. She quickly caught her attention on what appeared to be a female yellow rabbit in a purple cloak. She also had golden hair and aqua blue eyes with a pink nose too.

"So, I see you met both Crush and Gulp?" The rabbit asked Crystal.

"Yes, I did. Who are you?" Crystal asked, not being able to help but to notice that unlike the others she met, this one seemed to be trying her best to be intimidating, but it obviously wasn't working.

"My name is Bianca." The rabbit told her, quickly trying to fix her glare when she realized the blue dragons was looking at her funny. "I am Crush and Gulp's care takers when Ripto leaves for an important mission by Flame and Ember. I'm also one of the guards for the prisoners. You better have a much better tone and more respect for Ember for when you start working tomorrow or there will be severe councinquinces for you!"

Crystal rolled her eyes back. "Well, I don't really have much of a choice anyway since it doesn't look like I can escape anytime soon."

"I mean it too!" Bianca told Crystal, now slightly a bit more threatening. "If you do anything funny, Ember and Flame will punish you severely!"

"Ok, ok! I will." Crystal said with a bit of fear while thinking 'Ok, that's a bit better with the threats.'

However, while Bianca starts to walk away Crystal couldn't help but to hear her muttering something, while she couldn't quite make the words out, something about them told her that this Bianca isn't who her tones claim to be.

"Hey, Bianca?" Crystal asked, catching the rabbit's attention.

"Yes Dragon?" Bianca asked while trying to be threatening.

"Uh….Do you….like working for Ember and Flame?" The blue dragons questioned her.

"Y-Yes! Of coarse! I would never think of defying their goals to change the world." despite Bianca saying this, Crystal was starting to think otherwise.

"S-Sorry, but it's just that you didn't seem all that threatening and…well….something in your eyes tell me that you seem to feel really bad about what you're doing." Crystal commented. Bianca then suddenly appeared to embarrassed.

"I…..Uh…." Bianca just stood there stuttering for a few minutes, then she shook her head. "This is none of your business to interfere with my loyalties! Now go to sleep! Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow night!"

"O-Ok." Crystal answered. After Bianca finally leaves, Crystal started to lay down again. She couldn't help but to think things over. Did Bianca really mean it when she said she was loyal to Flame and Ember? Or maybe….she only claimed that, but in reality, maybe she was being forced to work for them?

"Maybe I'll figure things out starting tomorrow." Crystal said to herself as she felt herself getting tired and started to head off to sleep.

3 years have passed since Crystal and her friends were captured by Ember, Flame and their minions. Each day and month that passed them were really not happy times at all. During the day they were forced to work at making tools and weapons for the apes and making them go through rough obstacle cources that was both sinister and dangerous at the same time. and during the night they were forced to fight against tough warriors in the arenas since according to Flame. "It's good for when you have to eventually helps us with the war." However, each time they had to fight, it was always against large commander apes and their weapons and magic draining abilities always wounded and even nearly killed them from time to time. While all the while the dragon kids were all being watched by either Ember and Flame or those 3 dragon assassins Gnasty Gnroc, Ripto and Decoraus. As for the dragon kids themselves, they looked like they were really exhausted and really starving and they has a bunch of scars everywhere. But none of them really thought about eating or treating their wounds since if the apes ever did remember to feed them, it was only just bits and pieces of food which didn't really have much taste to them and/or wasn't that filling to their tummy anyway.

Today was a bit of a lucky break since Crystal wasn't assigned to any work or slavery tasks at the moment. So she used the opportunity to go meet up with Kassie, Byron and Francine. She knew that they wold all be in serious trouble if they were all caught talking to each other, but the chance to all see each other was always worth the risk.

"Thank goodness none of us have anymore work to do for the moment. I'm really exhausted from all the fights and tool makings." Kassie complained as she nearly felt herself collapsing to the ground.

"I'm just happy that none of us are actually assigned up to a real war where we are forced to fight against our own fellow dragons. I really don't want to hurt anyone." Francine told her friends.

"Me either. I can't standing fighting and blood." Crystal agreed in sadness.

"There must be a way to get out of this stupid place." Byron said, not wanting to take anymore of the torment and cruelty.

"Byron! there's no way we'll be able to escape! there are ape guards everywhere and if we try to run away, we'll be killed on the spot." Kassie told Byron while glaring at him, having no hope that escape will ever be possible.

"Kassie. That's very rude." Francine told Kassie, not very happy with her behavior.

"So what?" Kassie spoke back at her. "We're going to be trapped in here forever, our families think we're all dead by now and the rumors that the purple dragon egg didn't make it are being more and more real. So why don't you just give up?!"

Francine looked really hurt by what Kassie just said, so Crystal herself decided to tell Kassie about her own feelings.

Hey, Kassie! Just because things are really bad right now doesn't mean you should have a bad attitude about them! Having that kind of attitude is no way to have when trying to survive this place and helping each other out! I know things are really bleak at the moment and maybe you are right about things being hopeless and the purple dragon being dead, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop believing it in order to keep my own hopes alive! Maybe it's only just false hopes, but having false hopes is a lot better then just being depressed and hopeless all the time. So stop looking at the negatives in our lives and try to face the situation with as much belief as you can. If you can't do that, well, then just don't complain about it to us!"

Crystal's comment to Kassie ended up working splendidly. While the yellow dragons tried to say something at first, but stopped herself at the last moment and decided to just keep quiet for the moment. Francine turned to Crystal and smiled.

"Thanks Crystal for backing me up." said Francine.

"No problem at all." Crystal answered back. The 4 dragon kids then heard a voice.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be hanging around here!

"Oh, sorry about that-" Crystal started to say to whoever spoke to them, only to see who it really was, "D-Dad!"

"Dad? who are you-" The voice started to ask when the figure came out of the shadows and then revealed himself to be Riki! After taking a better look at Crystal, the dusk dragon realized the one he was talking to was none other then his own daughter! "Crystal?! Is that really you?! Riki said, hardly believing who he's seeing with his own eyes.

Crystal for the moment, ran happily to her own father. Not caring about where she is right now. She nuzzled up to her father in happiness and joy. Riki, overjoyed to see his own daughter again, did the same to her. Byron, Kassie and Francine, meanwhile, were just as shocked to see Riki the dusk dragon right here of all places. While they were concerned that this means he was very well captured as well, they couldn't help but feel happy for the touching scene. Crystal then stopped nuzzling her father and asked him very seriously.

"How did you end up here dad?"

Riki then sighed and told her sadly. "I was captured by Ember and Flame's dark army a few days ago. I had really hoped I would be able to find and rescue you, but…..I ended up letting my guard down and I ended up being sent here." The dusk dragon put his own head down in shame. "As a dusk dragon and your own father, you must be ashamed of me Crystal." Crystal put her own claw on top of Rikis.

"No dad, I don't care whether you succeed in rescuing me or not. What matters is that you're here and I finally get to see you after so long. I'll always love you no matter what dad." Crystal smiled to her own father. Riki couldn't help but do the same.

"I love you too Crystal. Nothing will ever change that. But still, I have-" Riki tried to say only to be interrupted by Byron.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think I see some apes and maybe tyrant Ember coming." The red argon pointed to the three shadows which Riki widened his eyes in shock."

"Kids! Come with me and hide! Now!" Riki whispered to the 4 dragon kids as he secretly hid himself.

The 4 kids ended up doing the same. They all successfully hid themselves just in time as Ember along with two apes arrived.

"Everything is ready. The final takeover of the dragon realms is about to commence. Once the takeover has been complete, there will be no one left to stop all of us from setting up our ultimate dark plan." Ember calmly boasted with such malice and evil in her tone.

"Hee hee, I know. I'm really excited about this!" One of Ember's ape soldiers agreed, hardly able to settle down from anticipation. Ember gave the ape a mean look which caused him to jump back a bit.

"Oh, right. I must always stay calm and serious about this. Sorry madam." The ape said while sweat dropping nervously.

"Uh, mistress Ember. I hate interrupt the fun, but I do have some really nerve-racking news." The 2nd ape told the dark pink dragons. Ember turned her attention to the other ape.

"What do you mean nerve-racking news Edonitat?" Ember said with a disturbed look on her face. The ape gave a nervous gulp and continued.

"Well…. I heard from one of the other soldiers that some of the apes have claimed that they have seen two dragon kids in the swamps lately. They looked like young ten year old dragon whelping. And to top it off, one of them is of...well...a really odd color.

"Two dragon kids? In the swamps? This is very odd indeed considering that all of the dragon kids are here in the prisons and all of the eggs in the temple were destroyed 10 years ago." Ember said, really shocked by the news. "Also, What do you mean by odd color?"

Edonitat seemed to hesitate in giving her anymore new. Ember then got annoyed.

"Edonitat Catvoyager. Just what do you mean?" Ember growled toward the ape. Edonitat gave a small eep and continued.

"I…I mean...I mean, that it's purple in color."

"WHAT?!" Ember roared in fury, causing the two apes to cower in fear. After a few moments Ember regained her composure, but one can tell she is still quite angry at the situation.

"Having some dragons from the temple survive is one thing, but having the prophesied purple dragon live is quite another! You two, go to the other soldiers and let them know about this. I'll go alert General Flame and the 3 dragon assassins about this too." Ember commanded her two ape soldiers.

"Y-Yes madam!" Edonitat and his comrade saluted and went off in one direction. Ember quickly ran the other direction, mumbling about there is no way the purple dragon could've survived, let alone a purple dragon and another dragon born in the temple. Meanwhile, while all of this happened, Crystal, her dragon friends and even Riki himself heard the whole conversation and they were quite shocked as to what they were just hearing.

"Did you hear that everyone?" Crystal whispered.

"Yeah!" Byron agreed. "Two dragons from the temple have survived. And one of them is purple too."

"Maybe they're actually the prophesied purple dragon and that other lucky dragon that survived the temple raid." Francine said excitedly.

"Maybe you're right Francine." Crystal agreed while smiling.

"I don't know guys." Kassie said. "It might be just rumors. You know how apes can be dumb."

"I don't think it's rumors Kassie." Crystal told her friend. "That ape seemed pretty serious about those sights of the purple dragon and his friend." Byron then got the girls attention,

"Hey! Where is your father going Crystal?" Byron asked while pointing to Riki.

Crystal saw her own father sneaking off to somewhere. Concerned about where he was going, she walked up to him.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Crystal asked with worry.

"You shouldn't follow me Crystal. What I'm about to do is very dangerous." Riki told her with concern.

"What do you mean dad?" Crystal asked all confused. Riki then knew there was no way that he would be able to get out of this mess since his own daughter really wanted to know what was going on. So he sighed and spoke.

"Ok, then one of the apes mentioned the purple dragon. I was really shocked. I thought for sure the purple dragon had died a long time ago. Uh, well, My curiosity got the better of me, So I'm going to use a secret escape tunnel I discovered when I was first thrown in prison to go investigate. I figured even if the rumor isn't true, I might as well put it to good use anyway."

Crystal's eyes widened in excitement. "You know an escape tunnel? and you want to see the purple dragon? Wow Daddy! Take me with you!" Riki shook his head.

"No Crystal. You should stay here. What I'm about to do is very risky and I don't want anything happening to you again." Riki told her sadly. Crystal then became sad as well.

"But dad! I don't want to be in prison anymore! I'm tired of being a slave to Ember and Flame! Please take me with you" Crystal complained and pleaded with her father. Riki knew his daughter had indeed suffered in this place for so very long. But is it worth the risk? Well, maybe he can do a better job protecting her then the guardians. Riki thought to himself. Riki then spoke,

"well, ok. You can come with me. But you better stay close to me Crystal." Riki told his daughter. Crystal then got excited.

"Thanks dad. I'll do my best to stay close to you." Crystal promised.

"Hey, what about us?" Kassie asked.

"Yeah! We want to come too!" Byron agreed.

"I don't know guys. What if you all get hurt or worse if you come too?" Crystal asked with worry. Riki couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What? You want to come with me and yet you don't want your friends to come with us?" Riki playfully teased his daughter.

"Dad!" Crystal slightly complained, but then she laughed. "Well, I guess you do have a point. Ok, you guys can come with us too." Crystal agreed. Her 3 friends cheered.

"So where's the escape tunnel at?" Francine asked.

"It's just a few miles near us." Riki answered. "Follow me."

The 4 dragon kids nodded. The adult red dusk dragon and the 4 kids sneaked there way into the escape tunnel. Once they arrived, they all climbed into the hole that lead into it and soon all 4 of them arrived. Nodding to each other to keep as quiet as possible, Crystal, Riki, Francine, Byron and Kassie all crept and moved very stealthily throughout the escape tunnel while keeping careful watch over anything that might seem suspicious or if any of Ember and Flame's guards were watching them.

"So far so good." Riki whispered to the kids.

The 4 kids nodded back. The 5 dragons then continued on sneaking and moving very carefully. Eventually, they all saw a faint of light up ahead. Having some hope in them, the dragons continued on. They just might make it, they all thought.

Suddenly a really loud noise echoed though the escape tunnel, forcing the dragons to cover what they would have for ears. Then they all heard familiar voices.

"Apes! There a five dragons who are trying to escape! Apprehend them at once!" It was Ember's voice.

"DON'T LET ANY DRAGON ESCAPE!" It was Flame's voice too.

"Drat! We've been discovered!" Riki siad in shock.

"No! Just when we were so close too!" Kassie complained in sadness.

"Daddy! What are we going to do now?!" Crystal asked her father in worry and fear.

Byron and Francice only just shuttered in fear. They were so close to freedom and yet now their chances of escaping are now gone and shattered before them. Riki looked in panic, seeing how the exit was just a few miles before them. He then suddenly glared. He knew what he must do.

"Crystal! You and your friends must go on without me! Now!" Riki told his daughter.

"Go on without you?! Father! I can't!" Crystal said with horror and sadness. She didn't want to leave her father behind, not after being separated from him for those 3 years.

"You can and you will!" Riki reproached Crystal. "Crystal, my own life is noting compared to your own safely. I was just as devastated as you when your mother died in the war that day. I know it's upsetting to not be with me once again, but I'd rather have you missing then have you dead. Crystal, I know you are a strong believer so if you believe the purple dragon and his companion really are ok, then do so. Go find him and tell him that we need his help. You and all of your friends!" Crystal started to calm down a bit, but was still not happy at the thought of leaving her father.

"But dad-" Crystal started to say when Byron interrupted her.

"Riki's right! We need to go find him now! If we stay here, we'll all be done for!"

"We need to go now Crystal!" Francine urged Crystal.

"Come on Crystal, Do you really want Riki to give himself up all for nothing?" Kassie pleaded with her.

"Listen to your friends Crystal. Just escape all by yourself. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be watching over you!" Riki begged Crystal one last time. While still not happy, Crystal was finally convinced and nodded.

"Ok dad. I'll go on." Crystal nodded while tearing up. "I love dad." Riki started to tear up too.

"I love you too Crystal. Good luck out there."

After one last look at her father, Crystal headed off to the exit and flew out of Ember's lair along with her three friends. Just at the moment when the dragon kids were finally out of sight, The apes spotted and started to surround Riki. While the red dusk dragon was able to fend them off at first, More and More kept coming. After a few minutes, they all surrounded him and began to overpower him."

"Crystal…..I'l always be there for you no matter what…..and….ignitus…I'm sorry…..I was so harsh to you." Riki thought to himself was he was being dragged away by the apes.

The 4 dragon kids whom all made it out ok flew along the night sky. All of them relieved to be still alive and safe. However, Crystal herself was still upset about what happened to her own father.

"Father…..I'm so sorry." Crystal sniffed in tears.

"We didn't have a choice Crystal." Kassie said, trying to comfort her. If we tried to help your father escape, that would've brought more time for the apes to capture all of us."

"But he gave himself up so we could all escape. It's all my fault!" Crystal said while crying.

"Crystal. It'll be ok." Kassie said again. "We still have each other and once we are strong enough, we'll come back and save your father."

"Plus if we do manage to find the purple dragon, Maybe he can help us save him." Francine told the blue dragons.

"Yeah, your dad wouldn't want you to be so upset. He knows you are strong and that maybe someday you will come back for him and you two can be a family again."

Crystal sniffled a bit. "Th-Thank you everyone. I'm still upset about this, but I'll move on. My dad wanted me to be safe and sound anyway." She then forced herself to stop crying and look on ahead while flying. "If we can find the legendary Purple dragon, maybe we'll finally have luck on our side and we can all figure out a way to stop all of these wars. And maybe…..just maybe….I'll be with father again."

Crystal smiled a bit, causing her friends to smile a bit too. The 4 dragons then carried on and continued their flight…..and to go on their search to find the Prophisized purple dragon.

 **Well, this is the last we are going to see of Crystal and her friends for a while. Because the next chapter will feature….duh da da da! Spyro and Cynder! Hurray! :D (Oh, and Sparx too. XD) I'll try to upload my chapters a lot faster from thin on. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5: A new journey begins

Sorry for the delay, here is chapter 5 at last. I hope you will all enjoy it. ^^

The next Day's afternoon

"... eight, nine, ten... here I come!"

A young male dragon called out as he went to search for his brother and sister. He was purple in color and in his eyes too. He had a yellow and orange crest on the top of his head and he also had two golden horns too. His underbelly was gold and he had with him gold and orange wings too. Finally he had gold and orange spines on his back and a golden tip on his tail. The little 10 year old purple dragon immediately spotted a glowing yellow dragonfly and began to chase after him.

"Never catch me this time, purple boy!" The little yellow dragonfly called back as he flew to find a hiding spot. The young purple dragon started to chase after him when he caught his sight on something sticking out from the rows of mushrooms. It looked like a long grayish blue tail with a white blade on the tip. The purple dragon as he immediately knew who had a tail like that.

"Ah, there you are Cynder." The little purple dragon said while smiling. This caused a voice in the mushroom patch to giggle.

"Aw man, I thought for sure I picked a good spot this time. You're good at this, huh Spyro?" Cynder, a young female Grey Blue said as she managed to get thought the mushrooms. She had two small white horns on her head and two smaller white horns on cheeks and two tiny white horns near her chin. Her eyes are a cerulean blue color and her underbelly was magenta. She also had grey blue and magenta wings as well. "Still looking for Sparx I see?" Cynder asked while grinning.

"Sure am." But now the search will be easier with your help Cynder." Spyro answered her.

"Not if I say anything about it Big boy!" Sparx the yellow dragonfly called out as he flew off passed them. Cynder giggled and began to chase after her dragonfly brother.

"We're both gonna get you Sparx!" Cynder said while chasing him.

"No way Big Girl!" Sparx claimed as he flew passed her and went to hide again. Spyro turned to his sister and smiled.

"Wanna race to see who can catch Sparx the fastest?" Spyro asked her. The grey blue dragoness grinned.

"You bet Spyro. And I'm gonna win this one!" Cynder said cheerfully.

"Not if I get Sparx first." Spyro told her. The two dragons then got themselves ready.

"All right, here we go!" Spyro announced.

"Yeah!: Cynder cheered as the two of them began their race to find their brother Sparx.

Both Spyro and Cynder thought back to all of the memories they had so far as they started to look around for Sparx. As long as either of them can remember, they were both raised by their parents Flash and Nina and the two of them grew up along side their older brother Sparx who was rather surprisingly born on the same day they both hatched. The two of them remembered fondly as they would play with each other and Sparx almost everyday, the 3 of them becoming like true siblings and a more oddly-matched, yet compatible pair of siblings the world

has never seen.

Spyro, in spite of being the middle sibling, was the calmest of the bunch and the one who kept things in order, always being polite and helpful to everyone even if they have nothing to give to him in return. He can be a bit native and a bit fearful at times since he always had to keep an eye on Cynder and Sparx to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble, but Spyro overall was a great brother to have.

Cynder is the youngest of the 3 siblings and the most adventurous of the bunch. She is brave, witty and eager to have all kinds of adventures. She can be a bit prideful and rude at times and sometimes her explorations can get herself and Sparx in trouble, but she is very loyal to her two brothers and is not afraid to speak her own mind, especially if anyone dares to go against her, Spyro or Sparx.

Sparx being the eldest of the group and also hilariously the smallest of the bunch, appeared to be a wise talking guy who gives out funny remarks and can be a snarler at times. But deep down, he also has a fearful side to him and can sometimes be even more fearful then Spyro himself. Dispute this, he does his best to act like a great friend and big brother to Spyro and Cynder and he gets along great with teem dispute some occasional arguments.

As for Spyro and Cynder, they always had fun in the swamps every day and and always had plenty of care and love from their parents, The two of them happily accepted the world they both grew up in, both believing themselves to be dragonflies, well some big purple and grey blue ones, true, but as real dragonflies nonetheless.

Spyro and Cynder soon found sparx flying nearby. Spyro approached him.

I see you, my little glowing friend. Spyro said to Sparx. "I see you too Sparx." Cynder said as well.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, big ones". Sparx called out as he flew off again.

"Yeah, you better run." Spyro chucked a bit as he followed after Sparx with Cynder running close behind him. After chasing after him a bit and making a few jumps to ledges now and then, Spyro and Cynder then came across a bridge with Sparx on the other side.

"What's the matter, little Spyro and Cynder? You can't fly? Oh, that's right, you walk everywhere. Mmm, that's too bad." Sparx said as he flew off once more. Now it was Cynder's turn to chuckle.

You're toast when we both catch you! Cynder called out as she dashed across the bridge trying to catch up to a now already flown away Sparx. Spyro, on the other hand just walked across the bridge, not wanting to accidentlly break it or anything. As Spyro made it across the bridge, he saw his sister Cynder playing around in the mud.

"Cynder, you know mom won't like if if you come home all dirty." Spyro sighed, knowing the last time Cynder came home covered in mud, she had to stay in the swamp bath water for 3 hours. Cynder pretended to sigh.

"Sorry big brother, I just wanted to see if Sparx was there." Cynder tried to say in an innocent manner, However, Spyro knew better.

"Cynder, Sparx never dares to go hide in the mud." Spyro told her. Cynder then knew she had to fess up

"Ok, I'll admit. I was playing in it a little. I'll clean myself up before we go home, so don't worry." Cynder said while smiling. Spyro then smiled back.

"That's a good little sis." Spyro praised Cynder. The female dragon then giggled.

"Spyro. You're always so cautious and overprotective." I don't actually mind that, but can you at least be a bit more reckless from time to time?" Spyro shook his head.

"Sorry, but someone needs to look out for danger at all times. Since you're not going to be the one to do it, I'm going to have to."

"Spyro!" Cynder complained a bit, but then she went back to smiling."

"Eh, I think I'll complain about it later, right now, we have a yellow glowing sibling to catch. Come on Spyro!"

The purple dragon nodded and they both went after their brother, neither of them realizing they are both getting their claws dirty in the mud. Soon enough, they both saw Sparx flying by.

"Aaah, must be tough to lose all the time, Sibli-…" Sparx tried to say when he suddenly got eaten by a creature known as a Frogweed.

"Alright, let me outta here, you overgrown fungus! Spyro, Cynder, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother and sister?" Sparx asked Spyro and Cynder

"Geez, Sparx, I dunno. Frogweed's gotta eat too." Spyro playfully teased Sparx

Cynder giggled. "Yeah Sparx, and besides, the poor frogweed will starve if-"

"Spyro, Cynder, whack it! Do something. I'm your buddy, my wings are getting moldy!" Sparx complained.

Spyro and Cynder then decided to do Sparx a favor and get him out of the Frogweed. Spyro gave the creatures a couple of headwacks which after that, Cynder gave a shift smack of her tail which defeated the Frogweed, having it upchuck Sparx as well. The yellow Dragonfly collided with Spyro's chest and fell down to the ground.

"Ugghhh… now I smell almost as bad as you do." Sparx commented as he started to get himself up. "Oooh, and that's pretty bad. See ya later suckers!" Sparx taunted as he flew off once more.

"Suckers?" Cynder asked. "He really going to get it when we both catch him."

"So much for gratitude." Spyro muttered to himself.

The two dragons continued to chase down Sparx while at the same time, taking on any Frogweed they both managed to end up running into. Frogweed always served as a constant danger to dragonflies with the intent of making them tasty snacks, but thanks to face Spyro and Cynder happened to be bigger then most dragonfly, they can handle any frogweed that happens to come by, making the swamps safe for their dragonfly family.

Spyro chuckled as he saw his sitter Cynder charge into a Frog Weed, defeating it. "Cynder, your firry and adventurous spirit never ceases to amaze me." He said as he smiled.

Cynder smiled back at Spyro. "Hee hee, well, somebody needs to be the one to explore the different sights of the swamps. And I figured it had to be me."

"Well, just don't get into trouble or into any danger." Spyro told Cynder. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you. And Sparx too."

"Heh, Like danger would ever get ahold of me Spyro." Cynder remarked with a smirk, "Well, time to find Sparx!" Cynder said as she went ahead of Spyro.

"Wait up Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he ran to catch up with her."

After some minutes of running, Cynder then caught up to Sparx. They both then saw a snake like cavern that very much looked like a place that was forbidden for both of them to enter. They both grinned widely as the two of them were thinking of the same idea. Spyro then caught up to both of his siblings and quickly realized what they were both planning to do.

"Hey, that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!" Spyro exclaimed while glaring at them both.

"Pffft… Excuses, excuses. Catch up or give up, chunky!" Sparx taunted as he flew in ahead of both of them into the snake cave. Cynder giggled.

"It's ok Spyro. Mom and Dad will never know what we're doing." Cynder smiled as she broke the snake fangs off the cave and then ran inside. Spyro shook his head in disappointed. Sometimes Cynder's headstrongness got herself and sometimes even himself and Sparx into a lot of trouble, and there are also times when she and Sparx weren't arguing or taunting each other that they both team up in their mischief together. Spyro sighed to himself as he entered then snake cave. He then quickly spotted his sister. Deciding it would be better to scold her and Sparx later, he met up with her and the two of them began to look for Sparx together.

"Ok, Where's that little gnat gone now?" Cynder asked as she stopped and used her wings to try see if she can hear Sparx's voice. Spyro did the same gester. Then the two two of them heard something that did sounded like Sparx himself.

"Has anyone seen a giant purple thing and a giant Grey blue thing around here? I seemed to have lost mine."

"I think that's him Spyro." Cynder whispered to her brother.

"Yeah. He seems to be ahead." Spyro agreed. "let's go."

Spyro and Cynder finally got both of themselves out of the cave to see Sparx relaxing casually as he was flying.

"You know, this is getting a little boring... aah AAAH!" Sparx suddenly screamed as he was grabbed by a mysterious ape like creature.

"Sparx!" Spyro and Cynder cried in horror as they both saw their dragonfly brother held captive in a lantern by the giant ape. He made some monkey noises as he pointed at the two dragons.

"I thought all you guys was gone." The Giant ape commented.

"You miserable coward let me go!" Sparx yelled from his lantern cage. Soon, more apes came running up to him. The ape leader growled, then chuckled.

"Don't let them both get away." The ape leader commanded as the other apes charged towards the two dragons. Spyro and Cynder both look determined to save Sparx.

Spyro and Cynder battled the incoming apes fiercely as they used their head whacks, charging and tail whacks to slowly defeat them all. They both had to admit, the apes were a bit tougher then the frogweeds, but it was still nothing they couldn't handle. After defeating a few apes, the ape leader then had a change in plans as he began to throw dynamite into the mix. Thankfully, Spyro and Cynder were both smart enough to knock away the dynamite into the oncoming apes so they were caught in the explosions instead of the dragons. After a few more apes were defeated, Sparx then spoke up.

"Let me outta here and fight me like a... thing... whatever you are. You pathetic wretch!" Sparx's taunt unfortunately really ticked the leader ape off.

"Nnnnnnnya! I've had about enough of you…" The ape leader growled in rage as he put the lantern containing Sparx and prepared to squish him with his foot.

"Sparx look out!" Spyro cried in horror. "Noooooo… aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Spyro cry of horror then turned into a cry of rage as he then unexpectingly breathed a stream of orange yellow fire which nearly toasted the ape leader." Cynder looked at Spyro in pure shock and so did Sparx.

"Wha hoo... Was that fire dude?" Sparx asked, still not being able to believe what just happened. The ape leader, on the other hand, looked like he was tired of handling any more surprises.

"Take care of 'em... I gotta report to Mistress Ember and General Flame!"

While the ape leader fled the scene, more of his minions started to attack the two dragons. The first few were easily taken care of thanks to Spyro's new fire breath. However, while Spyro was dealing with the 4th ape, he suddenly got attacked from behind!

"Yikes!" Spyro cried out as he got hit. He attempted to back away, only to ambushed by two more apes! He was now trapped. He couldn't handle several apes surrounding him at once! Cynder, who was previously shocked by the fact her purple brother could breathe fire, snapped out of her daze as she became enraged that those foul creatures would do this to him!

"You….You leave…my brother….ALONE! Cynder screamed as she too unexpectingly breathed fire towards two of the apes. Only her fire was of a green color.

"Y-You too?!" Spyro and Sparx said in surprise. The green fire did it's job as the two apes fell in defeat. With them fallen, Spyro could now handle the others easily.

"Thanks sis." Spyro commented. "Want to help me finish the rest off?"

"You bet brother." Cynder smiled as she rushed to Spyro's side. After a few minutes, Spyro and Cynder managed to defeat all of the apes.

"Get me outta here, guys… I think my wings are singed…" Spyro ran to where his brother was and managed to head whack the lantern cage off of him.

"You okay?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"You almost torched me, dude." Sparx, said, not happy at what Spyro almost did to him. Cynder couldn't help but make a little joke.

"Hey, I did say you were going to be toast." Cynder said while giggling a bit.

"That's not funny Cynder!" Sparx remarked. I was close to being-" Sparx then suddenly stopped. "Wait…"

Back at Spyro's, Cynder's and Sparx's home…..

"You two breathed fire!" Sparx was telling their parents, Flash and Nina all about what happened when they were playing.

"So I'm just about ready to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Spyro and Cynder let loose with some serious flame, dude... No Joke. Flames. From the mouth." And it wasn't just him, a few minutes later, Cynder did the same thing too!" Spyro then nervously spoke up.

"I was just trying to help." Spyro looked as Sparx with concern as the little Yellow Dragonfly spoke back."

"Some help. You nearly turned me to ashes, dude."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that Sparx." said Cynder. "He was probably aiming for that ugly creature but you ended up getting in the way." Sparx sighed at his sister's comment, then he turned to Flash and Nina again.

"Mom, dad, you shoulda seen them. They both came out breathing fire... alright? I tell you, it was crazy!"

Flash and Nina both ended up with very sad looks on their faces.

"You don't believe me? Spyro, tell 'em…" Sparx turned to Spyro.

"It's true, dad. I swear. I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh... flame city." Spyro tried to explain to his dad. Cynder spoke up too.

"We're not making up any stories daddy. After Spyro breathed fire, he then got surrounded by these weird creatures, I got so upset that I suddenly started to breathe fire too!" Cynder hoped that'll be enough to convince Flash and Nina. The blue adult dragonfly finally spoke up.

"It's not that, Spyro and Cynder. I believe you all. "It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come."

"What day? Spyro and Cynder asked, now confused. Flash continued."

"The day when we would have to tell you the truth."

 _So that was the night that Spyro and Cynder learned they weren't dragonflies after all. But in fact exiles from an unknown, distant land._

"So… you mean... We're not your real children?" Spyro asked sadly.

I can't believe this…." Cynder said as she put her head now in sadness and shame.

"You are our real children." Nina reassured them, but then continued.

"It's just that you came from somewhere else. Far away, where wars rage on and on, and the innocent seem to always pay."

the price.

For the rest of the night, when Flash, Nina and Sparx were fast asleep. Spyro and Cynder discussed all about what happened to them earlier and the truth their parents revealed to them. After such a long talk with each other,Spyro and Cynder both decided that the next morning, they were going to leave the swamps in order to find their real home, it would be very painful to leave their dragonfly family behind, but the two of them decided that it was for the best.

The next day…

"So that's it, huh? Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care

in the world, don't look back." Sparx said to Cynder and Spyro. Obviously not happy at the fact that the two were going to leave him.

"Sparx, your real home is here. Your real family is here. but Spyro and I just found out that our home or homes is out there somewhere for the two of us to find and we both need to search for it." Cynder tried to explain to Sparx.

"Yes Sparx, and besides, We're not leaving you behind. We're just leaving you where you belong." Spyro added.

"Well I thought I belonged with you, 'coz I'm always with you. But I guess I was wrong, huh?" Sparx said, admitting defeat, but still not pleased with what his two siblings are planning to do. "I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things. You know what? You're right, I'm wrong."

The yellow dragonfly flew away once he finished speaking, causing Spyro to shake his head sadly and Cynder to give a look of sadness and regret of going to leave their eldest brother behind. Flash came to Spyro and Cynder.

"Don't worry about him, Spyro and Cynder," Flash said to the two of them. "You know how hotheaded he can be. You'll see him when you get back." Spyro and Cynder both put their heads down in sadness and shame, causing Flash to continue speaking to them. "Now, now, children, keep your heads up, your noses clean, and use those breaths of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price." Nina, his wife then too spoke to Spyro and Cynder.

"Don't listen to your father's preaching, Spyro and Cynder. Just be yourselves. It's all any of us can do."

 _So, as hard as it was, Spyro and Cynder left the only family they both had ever known, and journeyed on... to where neither of them knew._

Spyro and Cynder kept on walking. Neither of them knew leaving the family whom they've been brought up with would be so difficult. Neither of them said a word to each other. They both just carried on disheartingly...that it, until suddenly, just when Spyro and Cynder both just a good distance away from the place they were raised, Sparx suddenly flew up right in front of them both!

"Spyro, Cynder, so, ah, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging thing, you know, came up, and we decided that best friends belong together... even if one of them is purple,the other one is Grey cloud blue and they both have some weight issues." Cynder gave her yellow glowing brother a glare. Sometimes his jokes weren't that funny.

"Weight issues, huh?" Cynder then smirked as she remarked back "At least I've never been turned into a lantern."

"Or got eaten by Frogweed." Spyro added.

"Oh please! Lantern shmantern and Frogweed Smogweed. Let's see what's out there."

So Spyro and Cynder went along with Sparx in their journey. Happy that at least their own brother Sparx is coming with them, even though they now know they're not related by blood. The 3 of them continued on their journey to find the two dragons true homes and the truth of their own pasts. However, a pair of evoke eyes were secretly watching them all…


End file.
